


We Can Reach It, Utopia

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Master Thief Wooyoung, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Mysterious Troublemaker San, Not Beta Read, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite growing up an orphan, those 3 years were the loneliest years of Wooyoung's life. Or at least half of it was. Then he met San- the pretty boy who broke him.





	We Can Reach It, Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prologue for a dystopian au Woosan fic that I never got around to writing but I didn't completely hate how this was written so I'm deciding to post it here.

I.

His name was Wooyoung. But he wasn't born with the name, he had stolen it. After that it'd become routine- stealing things. That's just what he did.

He grew up on the streets of a shady, broken down neighborhood, downtown in the old city. He grew up picking pockets. He grew up stealing from grocery stores. He got what he wanted because he knew how to get it. That's how he earned himself the title Master Thief when he joined a gang of teenagers at 14. It was probably the first thing he hadn't stolen.

He was the youngest of the pack along with the boy that became his best friend, Kang Yeosang. He took him off the streets into a ratty apartment where he lived his mother. It was old and the walls were peeling, but it was a home- something Wooyoung had never had before. He didn't show it at the time, but it meant everything to him. Yeosang and his mother and their home meant everything to him.

II.

The gang was fun- they would tear through the streets on whatever car or bike they'd stolen from the rich suburban assholes. They shot down cop cars and raided thier weapons just to sell them for outrageous prices. They ruled the streets. But when Yeosang's mother got sick, things changed. He and Yeosang stopped robbing for the fuck of it. They needed money.

They were 21 then. Young, but they knew what they were doing, and fuck were they good at it. They had a routine. Yeosang knew how to use his pretty face, and spending so much time with Wooyoung familiarized him with flirting. He would get some rich midtown assholes to bring him home. Wooyoung would follow and rob them blind. By morning they'd have a pile of credits waiting for them from whatever he cashed in.

It took them a year to make up the 750,000 pay in to get Yeosang's mother to Utopia where she would be treated in the best hospital free of charge. Yeosang insisted that he'd stay with Wooyoung, but the latter knew Yeosang was scared to death to, sending his mother off without knowing what would happen to her. With enough convincing and an extra 250,000 Wooyoung claimed he didn't need, he got Yeosang to go with his mother.

That was 3 years ago. Despite growing up an orphan, those 3 years were the loneliest years of Wooyoung's life. Or at least half of it was. Then he met San- the pretty boy who broke him.

III.

Wooyoung knew he was trouble from the moment he laid eyes on him- clothes torn, body bruised and bloodied, but smiling. It was a beautiful dimpled smile that he couldn't resist when the boy fell at Wooyoung's feet and told him he'd die if Wooyoung didn't save him. He didn't know why he cared enough to listen. Why he scrambled to lift the boy up and into the backseat of the car he'd just stolen. Why he brought him to his apartment and treated his wounds. Why he wiped the blood out of his hair and left him a set of warm clothes and a warm meal in the morning before leaving for work.

It had been so long since he'd cared for someone like that, almost 1 year actually, since Yeosang left.

He didn't expect the boy to still be there when he got home. He was sat on the floor, back against the couch, inspecting his wounds. His curly brown hair had been mussied, but in a cute way that didn't block his face, giving Wooyoung a good look at that face smiling up at him, this time not covered in blood. That smile could illuminate the whole city with how bright it was. Wooyoung fell in love with that smile.

It didn't take long for Wooyoung to fall in love with the rest of San. He was trouble, but he was his brand of trouble. They fell into a routine. San would use that smile of his and his silver tongue as bait and those rich uptown assholes would latch on to him without fail. Then Wooyoung would do what he did best- rob them blind. The only problem was that San would only play along for as long as it took for Wooyoung to get what they came for and get out. Some of the patrons San managed to lure would let him go with only some light resistance. But when one didn't let him leave so easily- well, things got messy. And Wooyoung didn't like messes.

They didn't work together for a while, didn't even talk to each other even though San was still living with Wooyoung. But that silence became too heavy after some time. It pressed down on Wooyoung's chest and reminded him of how lonely he was before San.

He didn't want to be alone again.

He wound up in San's bed- which was really a spare mattress set on the floor of the guest room Wooyoung and Yeosang used to share. He didn't know how he got there, he had been drinking. He could smell the alcohol on his breath mingling with the sweetness of San's when he kissed him. San didn't kiss him back though, he just ran a hand though Wooyoung's silver locks and whispered, _Sleep_. That was all the convincing Wooyoung needed to curled up against San's side, falling asleep with his head rested on the pretty boy's chest.

They kissed again in the morning. Wooyoung was already dressed for worked, clad in the old navy and black uniform when San pulled him back into the apartment and kissed him. He kissed him back- how could he resist?

They wound up on the couch, the pretty boy above him looking so different from the boy he found half dead on the side of the road. His eyes were brighter, a direct contrast to his hair, now black with crimson streaking through it. There was no boy now. Maybe there never was.

It had become routine. But it was never the same. San provided an experience everytime he wrapped his arms around Wooyoung waist, or pressed his lips against his neck, or dragged his nails against his bare torso. Sometimes it was in the morning- San knew how to unravel him quick enough so Wooyoung could get to work in time. Sometimes it was after a long day of work- Wooyoung would get home sluggish and drained but he would let San press him against the front door or the wall there, or pull him onto the couch or the dining table and help him relieve the tension of the day.

Fuck, San was good at what he did.

When they fell back into thier old routine, they were a year older, maybe even a year wiser too. They were better at saving the credits they made instead of blowing it on clothes and cosmetics. But the money they were saving wasn't out of sheer responsibility. They had a dream. They made a promise.

They were stood in a fancy uptown hotel room, in front of the window spanning the entire wall. San was being San, lips sucking marks against Wooyoung neck as he pressed deep into him. _Open your eyes_, he whispered hotly, and Wooyoung listening, moaning as San picked up the pace. From the window he could make out the the shining blue dome that shielded Utopia, bigger than it'd ever been. It was a beacon of the future they planned to share together. Wooyoung reached out for it, palm pressing against the window. San fingers intertwined with his. _We'll reach it soon, love. _

_Promise me. _

There wasn't a moment of hesitation in San's voice. It was sure, solid. _I promise._

And Wooyoung believed it with his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to take the idea and make something out of it, go ahead, I'm not that attached to it (but please credit / tell me about it, I would like to see what you make)  
Thanks for reading!  
Support Ateez's comeback and vote for them on Mwave!!


End file.
